


Prince of the Penthouse

by goldenhawkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Rapunzel Fusion, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Daichi Sawamura Centric, Daichi would do anything for his loved ones, Falling In Love, I created Suga's brother as an oc and i am in love with him., Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Modern Rapunzel AU, Pining, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Rapunzel Elements, Sawamura Daichi has PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhawkk/pseuds/goldenhawkk
Summary: Daichi Sawamura is trying to just keep his family fed over the summer, working an extra job as a repair man at a rich, snobby apartment building filled with rich, snobby people. While working, he meets Koushi Sugawara, a too nice of a person to be related to his parents with too little about him online. Helping his fellow teen may just screw over every plan he has for his future.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Prince of the Penthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi meets the prettiest boy he’s ever seen in the worse place he’s ever been. 
> 
> Then he gets a concussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things I’m worried that I didn’t make clear enough lol  
> Daichi and Suga are both 17, in the summer between their senior high school year and their freshman college year  
> This takes place in America in a big city that’s never specified. Probably NYC or smth. Idk I don’t feel like making sure everything is accurate to the city I just want fluff

_ College is an investment and this is all worth it. College is an investment and it is all worth it. College is an- _

As water sprayed in Daichi’s face for the third time that day, he started to doubt his own motto. 

Daichi Sawamura is eighteen and, due to his father hurting his legs and not being able to work for months and his mother’s teaching job refuses to pay over the summer, he was the sole provider for his family at the moment. Due to that fact, he has to work two jobs to make sure his kid siblings, Natsuo and Haru, don’t starve over the summer.

One job is his usual personal haven, coaching children’s volleyball. It combined having to deal with kids, which he needs to be a pediatrician, and volleyball. Another was okay, working at a coffee shop his friend Kuroo was able to get him. The last is his own personal hell, having to fix things for annoying rich people. 

He had a terrible day at volleyball practice, his own little sister spiking a ball right into his nose (thankfully not broken), when he got a call from his boss, Ukai, telling him some asshole clogged up his shower and broke almost all of the water lines on the top floor. Thankfully, Daichi had worked his way through almost all the apartments, fixing every single thing connected to the pipes, and in these huge apartments, there’s quite a lot of them! Too many, in Daichi’s opinion!

With a final twist of his wrench, the water stopped leaking from the pipes. He turned the sink handle, and, thankfully, there were no more leaks. Daichi sighed heavily, running a hand through his damp hair. 

As Daichi left the bathroom, he called into the apartment, “Water should be back to normal, Mrs. Johnson!”

“It better be!”

God, that woman is the worst.

At least he only has one more apartment. Sadly, it was the one he hated the most. 

He stood in front of the penthouse door, regretting every life decision that had led him here. With a deep breath in, he knocked in just the right way that wouldn’t get him yelled at more than he had to. 

The Sugawara’s were the worst people in the entire building, and it was forty floors of snobby people who never worked a day in their lives. He hasn’t been to their apartment many times, since their utilities barely broke and Ukai took care of it most of the time, but the few times Daichi took care of it, he was yelled at every single time without fail. The two adults who lived in that apartment that was way too big for only two people were both big in the business world, so they felt like they were entitled to bully whoever they wanted. 

(Some people in the building say how their own son disowned them, but you didn’t hear that from Daichi.)

When no one answered the door, he almost cried in relief. As a handyman, he was able to go into apartments when the inhabitants weren’t there as long as they agreed. The Sugawara’s were very clear about how if they ever found anything broken in their home, they’d throw a fit.

Everything in the apartment was a stark white, making Daichi feel like he was in a doctor’s office instead of somewhere someone actually lived. He hates minimalism. Making his way to the kitchen, he set down his toolkit and got to work shuffling through the cabinet under their sink. 

Leaking. This is absolutely Daichi’s luck.

Continuing on Daichi’s luck, something came in contact with the back of Daichi’s head with a harsh crack.

Now, Daichi isn’t one to swear, it came with the territory of having siblings almost a decade younger than you, but he let out a loud, “ _ Fuck! _ ”

“Who are you?” 

Clutching the rapidly forming bump on his head, he whipped around to see a guy about his age clutching a frying pan in his hands. Daichi scrunched his eyebrows together. “Did you just hit me with a fucking  _ frying pan? _ ”

“...yes.”

“ _ WHY? _ ”

“You’re robbing me!” 

“I’m fixing your water!”

“...oh.” The guy lowered his kitchen weapon. “Yeah, that makes more sense.”

“Yeah,  _ oh _ .” Daichi was gently pressing against the back of his skull, making sure whoever the fuck this guy was didn’t put a crack in his skull. The last thing he needs to add to his financial burdens are hospital bills.

“Do you need ice?”

“If you could be bothered, please.”

The guy rummaged through his freezer, pulling out a well-worn ice pack and pressed it to the back of Daichi’s skull, a concerned look screwed onto his face. “Are you alright?”

“ _ Obviously not. _ ” Daichi snapped back, taking the ice from the other guy before feeling the slightest bit guilty. “Sorry for snapping.”

“I mean, no problem. I did hit you with a frying pan, after all.”

Despite the guy hitting him with a pan, he was relatively nice. That doesn’t explain why he’s in the apartment of the shittiest people Daichi had ever meant, so when he said what he did, he didn’t mean for it to come out as rude as it did. “Who even are you?”

“Koushi Sugawara. I live here with my parents.”

Daichi’s blaming it on how delirious the whack on the head made him, but he blurted out, “I thought you disowned your parents.”

Now, his eyesight is still very blurry, but he’s pretty sure the boy in front of him almost wilted. 

“That was actually my brother.”

“Oh, ah, shit. Sorry.”

“No problem! Really.”

They were both silent for a bit, Daichi’s eyes slowly came back into focus. Through his throbbing headache, he started to calculate how many days he’d have to skip out on work to recover, and how much money he’d be losing, and god  _ fucking dammit- _

Daichi went to stand, before a major wave of nausea and dizziness washed over him, almost falling before the younger Sugawara caught him and helped him lean against the counter. “You should lay down! Or, maybe not, aren’t you not supposed to sleep? Ah, shit-”

“I’m fine,” Daichi cut him off, pushing away only to collide with the kitchen counter, finally pushing the nausea over the edge. Daichi keeled over the trash can, and wretched, head going even lighter. 

“Should I call an ambulance?” 

“No!” Daichi snapped in between bouts of vomiting.

“Why not?”

“I can’t afford that!” 

“ _ You have to pay? _ ”

Daichi forced himself away from garbage, standing up quickly. 

“I’ll be fiiii…” was the last thing he remembers saying before blacking out.

* * *

Daichi woke up in a hospital bed, and the first thing he thought was  _ God dammit…  _

“Am I dead?” he asked into the empty air, eyes squeezed shut. Someone snorted and patted him on the shoulder. 

“Not yet, kid.”

Daichi couldn’t help but to smile slightly. “Still keeping an eye on me, huh, Coach?”

Daichi has known Keishin Ukai since he was a kid. The Sawamuras and the Ukais have been family friends since Daichi and Ukai’s grandfathers played volleyball together. Ukai used to babysit Daichi when he was a kid, and then Ukai became Daichi’s volleyball coach and even later boss. Daichi jokes about how their fates were intertwined, and Ukai would cuff him on the back of his head. 

_ Haha, can’t hit my head right now. _

“Someone has to, you destructive little brat.”

“...you’re not gonna fire me, right?”

Ukai snorted. “Christ, kid, of course not. I’ve been telling you to take a break for months, this concussion is almost a Godsend for you.”

Daichi grumbled and started to sit up, completely ignoring Ukai’s protests. Resting on his bedside table was a large bouquet of purple hyacinths, yellow daffodils, and peonies. A card hung from one of the stems and Daichi quickly plucked it off.

**_Dear Sawamura,_ **

**_I’m really sorry for smacking you with a frying pan! I honestly thought you were trying to rob us. To try and pay my debts, my parents will be paying off all of your hospital debts-_ **

Holy shit.

**_-and, don’t tell them because I shouldn’t be doing this, I taped $5,000 dollars to the bottom of the vase. Hopefully this is what you’d make within two weeks of work!_ **

What kind of rich fantasy land was this guy from?

**_Please feel better soon!! And don’t sue us :^(_ **

**_-Koushi Sugawara_ **

“Ukai. Could you please check the bottom of the vase?”

“...Daichi why are there five thousand dollars taped to the bottom of this vase?”

Daichi just stared at the card and said, “I don’t understand rich people.”

* * *

The next two weeks were the most boring two weeks Daichi had ever had to live through. 

His mother confined him to his room, and everytime Daichi even wanted to try to help, she’d scold him and force him to lay back down. This only made Daichi feel guiltier due to his mother having to take care of not only him, but also his father and his two little siblings. 

He wasn’t too worried about his jobs, knowing Ukai would fight tooth and nail to keep him on his job and he trusted the kid’s assistant coach, Iwaizumi, could take care of their kids (though, he did send Bokuto to help the first day, but Iwaizumi threatened to quit if he had to deal with Bokuto by himself again).

Really, the only thing that kept the Sawamura's above water was the random five thousand dollars Sugawara had given him. It went towards groceries and the bills from the doctor’s appointment his father had to go to for a check-up on his legs. Thankfully they wouldn’t be paralyzed and he could most likely go back to work in a few months, and that with Daichi’s mother’s job coming back at the end of summer, hopefully Daichi could quit one of his jobs and focus on the business degree he was going for (it wasn’t his first choice, but there was no way he and his family could handle any more student loans for what Daichi actually wanted to pursue). 

When the two weeks were starting to come to an end and Daichi was allowed to spend some time on the computer, he started to look into the Sugawara’s. He hasn’t known them for too long, but he knew the older two were hell to work with, but their (youngest?) son was genuinely sweet, if not naive. It was…confusing, to say the least. 

Through a few hours spanned over quick twenty minute bursts of googling, he learned that the Sugawara father owned one of the largest real estate companies around, and the mother was a famous model, Ichika Sugawara. Though, the only son he could find was Kujo Sugawara. It took longer to find an article on a seedy website talking about how Kujo had disowned his parents, and now works as a voice actor. Going off of that, he was able to find him credited in quite a few english dubs of popular animes. 

Still, no mention of Koushi. But, he let it go for the time being. He had too much to deal with to let himself get ensnared by that mystery. 

So, Daichi ended up letting it go because finally,  _ finally _ Daichi was able to go back to work on a Monday, but while coaching, Iwaizumi kept him from doing most of the physical work. It was really cute, though, when one of the youngest kids offered to kiss his head better. At least there were no injuries. Not even a scraped knee. 

Then, he went back to his stupid handyman job. 

The first apartment he was sent to?

The Sugawara’s.  _ Great. _

If he gets yelled at for getting a concussion, he’s quitting on the spot (or he would, if he could afford it). 

As the elevator slowly rose, the idea of slamming his head against the metal walls slowly became more and more appealing. And by the time he knocked on the front door, the idea of slamming his screwdriver right through his eye was very welcoming. 

The door slowly creeped open, just a crack. Well, that’s not creepy at all.

Daichi took his chances with the murderer and pushed the door open more. Thankfully, instead of a blood thirsty psychopath behind the door, Koushi Sugawara sat at the counter in a baby pink sweater over a button up and khakis. 

_...Cute.  _

_ Wait, no, he’s out of your league and very rich, shut up. _

“Afternoon, Mr. Sugawara. So, what needs fixing?”

“Call me Suga!” he rushed out, one hand flying up to play with his silver hair. “Uh, I mean, if you’d like to. No one really calls me that but… I think it sounds cool.”

“Well, then you can call me Daichi. It’s nice to meet you when you’re not about to hit me with cooking utensils.”

Suga flushed a pink that matched his shirt practically perfectly, looking a certain type of guilty that made Daichi’s heart squeeze. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I’ll be honest, nothing is really broken, I just heard you were coming back today and I wanted to check on you.”

“Well, my head’s all better, and I didn’t even lose too many brain cells!” Daichi knocked on his head gently to make the silver-haired boy laugh, and his heart was suddenly beating out of his chest from Suga’s soft chuckle. “Also, thank you for the extra money, you really didn’t need to-”

“Was it enough? I-I have a bit more if it wasn’t-”

“Suga! Really, it was more than enough. Thank you again.”

“Oh, well, then no problem! Just that you’re feeling better.”

“All better!” Daichi insisted again. “And, well, now I guess I have to tell you not to call for me unless there’s something actually broken, but it was nice talking to you again.”

“Ah, sorry. I hope you have a nice day!”

“You too, Suga.”

And as Daichi left the apartment, he couldn’t help but to feel a little disappointed. 


End file.
